


Run & Gun

by kaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dystopia, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Sekai live...for now, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: It's the year 2030 when the zombie apocalypse happens, and the only solace Sehun has left in this world is Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Run & Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tiny sparks challenge #4, "Into the Future" (1k limit)
> 
> warnings: genre-typical violence (guns), injury, blood/gore, heavy swearing, and MINOR character death

“Hurry your ass up and get in the fucking car.”

“It’s only been like what? Two minutes? Chill,” Sehun retorts into the radio. Jongin is outside guarding the Jeep they’ve hotwired, already finished loading it up with the measly container of gas they had managed to siphon earlier.

The shelves in the convenience store are mostly cleared out, but Sehun finds a can of ginger ale that rolled under the register, some ibuprofen in the drawer, and… he scrounges through more of the debris on the floor - wait, is this - holy shit, it’s an unopened bag of Cheetos. Fucking score. Jongin’s gonna be thrilled at his haul, if he could be patient enough to wait another five minutes. Because Sehun still needs to check the door in the back, which must be the stockroom. It’s locked, but a little finagling using a safety pin gets the door open in no time. The zombie apocalypse has given Sehun ample opportunities to master the art of lock-picking, after all. 

Sehun gasps. This is the jackpot right here. 

There’s a shit ton of supplies, and Sehun uses his Swiss Army knife to slice open several different boxes. Grabbing fistfuls of everything, he stuffs as much as he can into his backpack.

“Sehun, I’m serious. I don’t have a good feeling about this place. We need to get out of here, stat.”

“Okay, hold on, I’m almost done. I got into the stockroom," Sehun pants. Looking around, he laments over all the other supplies they’ll be forced to leave behind. As much as Sehun hates to admit it, Jongin is right. It’s better for them to pack light, and they’ve had to learn the hard way that they can’t stay in any place for too long, _especially_ inside a city or town, where they’re bound to encounter other Survivors.

He’s barely able to zip his bag closed when the radio crackles again. 

“Sehu-”

The sound of a gunshot makes Sehun’s blood run cold. He’s running outside before he can even register what’s happening, and the sight of Jongin on the ground, his face smeared with blood, has Sehun’s head spinning. There’s a Survivor walking towards Jongin’s body, and Sehun pulls out his handgun and shoots him clear through the head before the guy can even react.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. Please._ Sehun is chanting to himself, and he runs to Jongin’s side, cradling his head in his lap. “Don’t leave me.” 

All he hears is static, and it takes him a second to remember to check for a carotid pulse. But Jongin is blinking up at him now, smiling a little.

“Sehun, I’m fine.” He coughs, sitting up. “The bullet grazed me.” Jongin touches the side of his neck where it’s still bleeding, and applies pressure there with his index and middle fingers. “It was close. But I’m fine.” He turns to the Survivor crumpled to the ground next to them, his brains sprayed all over the side of the Jeep. “He’s not doing so good, though.”

“I hate you for making jokes right now,” Sehun says, but it’s fond. 

Jongin smiles back at him, but his expression hardens quickly. “Fuck, we gotta get out of here. The gunshots. If there’s more of them, they’ll be coming. And the blood-”

Sehun helps him into the passenger’s seat, where Jongin gets gauze and saline from his bag and begins to dress his own wound. Sehun would do it, but they don’t have time, not when the smell of blood is fresh in the air. Just when he thinks that, Sehun sees a massive hoard of the Undead in the rear view mirror, and they’re headed for them, fast. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck." Their unnatural, jerky movements and the grotesque sound of their snarling has Sehun scrambling back around to grab the dead guy's gun, then he jumps into the driver's seat. If they had more time, he would've stopped to burn the body, but they don't have a minute to spare. "Got your seatbelt on?” he asks, and Jongin pauses in his gauze-rolling to roll his eyes.

"Who's making jokes now?"

Pushing the pedal to the metal, Sehun books them the fuck out of there.

Later, when Sehun has disinfected and redressed Jongin’s superficial wound and they’ve found where they’ll be spending the night, they lay together on their shared sleeping bag. It’s hardly big enough for the both of them, but it’s the best way to conserve body heat, and they sleep better when there’s physical proof that the other is safe, and breathing against them.

"I love you," Sehun whispers against Jongin's mouth, but it sounds loud in the quiet that surrounds them. It's funny how Sehun used to struggle to say those three words just a year - a lifetime - ago before everything happened and they were different people, but now he can't go a day without making sure Jongin knows. "Promise you won't leave me. Ever."

"I promise." Jongin seals his mouth with a kiss, and it's rougher than usual. He lets Jongin take what he needs.

Deep down, they both know it isn't something they can realistically promise one other. But isn't that what promises are for? It's only this foolish sort of hope that can get them through the night, and maybe the next day after that, if they're lucky. 

They’re not alone. They have each other. 

All that matters is now.


End file.
